Midna's Adventures in the Imp Realm
This fic is dedicated to Midna, one of my favorite zelda characters, that awesomely cute little talented and powerful imp from Twilight Princess. In this fic, Midna meets a counterpart Link in a strange foreign land. Let's hear a big round of applause for Midna! The Twilight beings were gathering around Princess Midna's throne to present her gifts on her 17th birthday. Most of the gifts were either flowers and candy, or shadow robes, but one gift was extra special. "Your highness, I give to thee the Majesty Pearl! It will allow you to change back into an imp, and then back to your normal form at will!" said Tuzerah Twili. "Hmm, an interesting little trinket, at best, heh, bestow it upon my hand! So I decree!" said Princess Midna. "Yes, your most gorgeous shadowyness!" said Tuzerah Twili. Tuzerah placed the Majesty Pearl in Midna's hands. Midna sighed. "So, tell me how it works!" ordered Princess Midna. "Rub your hands on it and imagine yourself in imp form!" said Tuzerah. Midna did exactly as Tuzerah instructed, and she suddenly morphed into her cute little tiny, slim, foxy and slender, and mighty imp-form yet again. Midna looked happy and proud. Tuzerah was shocked. Usually Midna rejected Tuzerah's gifts. "You actually like it?" asked Tuzerah. "Like it? My imp sense is tingling! If that Zant creep hadn't tried to take over my realm, I would have thanked him for making me an imp! I can do things in this form that I could never do in my normal form!" replied Midna. "Like what?" asked Tuzerah, who was still confused. Midna proceeded to use her powers to raise up a huge boulder from the ground up into the air, she then used her powers to cause the boulder to land on Tuzerah and flatten him! Midna floated off, in search of adventure. She glanced back at Tuzerah. "I can do things like THAT when I'm in imp form!" said Midna, winking at him. She felt sorry for Tuzerah though, so she raised the boulder off of him and gave him freedom once more. Tuzerah ran away. Then Midna floated off to the mirror that she used to use to go to Hyrule and see Link. "And now, to take a royal vacation to Hyrule!" said Midna. But she began crying when she suddenly remembered that the mirror was broken. "I want to see Link again!" said Midna sadly. "He could have so easily integrated into my realm, with the Twili. All it would have taken was one item, the Moon Pearl!" she sighed. The twili beings came over to Midna to comfort her. "You guys are so weird looking, err, I mean I know you're my servants and everything, and you've been my loyal subjects for years, but it still gets lonely around here!" said Midna. "Do not worry Midna. We may not have enough magic to create a portal to Hyrule, but we can create a portal to Subrosia, where you will make many new friends!" said one of the twili. "I've been to Subrosia. A subrosian tried to swallow me whole once!" Midna confessed. The twili were amazed. "Well, in that case, how about we open up a portal to the Imp Realm through our dark shadow magic?" asked the leader twili. "I just miss Link! I'm heartbroken over him!" said Midna. "Would having an imp friend make up for not being able to see Link anymore?" inquired one of the twili. "No one can replace Link, the only light dweller who could see through my dark exterior! No one can replace him! My birthday won't be complete until I meet him again!" said Midna. But just as she was saying this, a portal to the imp realm opened up from the power of the Twilight beings and their magic. "Ok, I guess I'll try to go socialize with my own kind!" said Midna. Midna decided to go in, to see if she could get sympathy from another imp. When she reached the imp realm, she saw a vast and glorious world spreading out before her, with grass, trees, and nature. It was a dark realm, just like the Twili realm, but it was much more beautiful and illustrious. "I've never seen anything like this, since Hyrule, and I couldn't live there if I wanted to!" Midna thought to herself. She was greeted by an imp named Impa. "Hello, it's always nice to see a newcomer around here. My name is Impa, I was named after Princess Zelda's nursemaid! Welcome to Imprule, land of the Imps! This is one of the oldest realms in existance, it's been around forever! It is also very prosperous, and bustling with activity! Do you want me to give you a guided tour?" asked Impa. Midna seemed to be staring into space, with a starry eyed look. "Well, do you want me to give you a guided tour?" Impa asked yet again. Midna snapped back into reality again. Impa suspected that she had been staring at a certain green imp boy in the distance. "Do you want me to introduce you to that boy with the attractive physique over there?" asked Impa. "Yes, he reminds me of someone, he even has the same aura!" replied Midna. So Impa and Midna floated over to the green imp boy. "This is Midna, she comes from the Twilight Realm, and is a visitor here in Imprule! She's anxious to meet people of her own kind!" said Impa. When the green imp boy saw Midna, he felt like he knew her from somewhere. "Hi! I'm Midna!" said Midna to the green imp boy. He revealed his name. "My name is Blink! I've saved this realm from evil forces countless times!" said Blink. "Cool!" said Midna. "So, do you want to hang out with me?" she asked. "Sure!" replied Blink. So Blink and Midna floated off together, hand in hand, into the forests of Imprule. They discussed everything that imps discuss, all kinds of important issues from Imp politics, to imported goods, to things they were impartial to, and things that were imparitive and critical to the future of Imp kind. Then suddenly, a bright light shone over the forests of Imprule. It scared Midna. "Blink, you have to protect me from that light! I hate light! I absoloutely loathe it!" said Midna. Blink pulled out his mirror shield, hoping to deflect it. He deflected the light succesfully, but this caused the object that was beaming the light to crash to the ground with a huge thud. It was a large wooden airship. Strange monsters that resembled moblins came out of the ship, and tried to attack Midna and Blink. Blink pulled out his sword from his sheath, and began fighting back against the evil beasts. Midna joined in and used her amazing telekenetic powers to drop boulders on them. By the time they were done defeating the evil monsters, they realized they were a great team together. They then took all the rupees that were left behind, and after going on a shopping spree at the local mall, realized they were pretty awesome. "We're unstoppable! Nothing can stop us! We're ready to take on the ultimate!" said Midna. "That's right! Nothing can stop us! We're impervious to all attacks! We are truly mighty warriors, we can destroy any beast that comes to us!" agreed Blink. Midna began examining the dead bodies of the monsters. "I see dead moblins! These are moblins!" said Midna. "You're right! How did you know?" asked Blink. Midna grinned a fiendishly sly grin. "I'm good that way! I can detect any monster type! I'm psychic!" said Midna. "Wow, that's cool!" said Blink. What the two imps didn't realize was that the moblin leader was still alive inside the ship. He came out of it and revealed himself to be the most gigantic moblin you could ever imagine. He had a robe as red as blood, and a large magical wand with a dragon emblem on it. He transformed all the imps into Deku Scrubs, except for Blink and Midna, who took refuge behind a building. They could hear him declaring a curse. "I declare this land to be under my curse, until you imps surrender and allow us moblins to take your land, or until some brave fool challenges me and tries to undo my spell! Until then, I am placing Imp world on lockdown!" yelled the angry vociferous Moblin King. Blink and Midna knew one thing, they had stuff to do. BUT... When Midna is away in ImpRule helping Blink keep evil at bay in will the Twilight realm be okay? HAS THE TWILIGHT REALM LOST ITS PRINCESS? Will Ganondorf take control of it? Find out! In my next chapter, where I will tell you all how Midna and Blink saved Imprule from the Moblin King!